Pacarku hape! What's?
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Tak lama tawapun memecah kesunyian ruangan itu yang memaksa rona merah di wajah Itachi. Seorang Uchiha itachi "MERONA", kenapa ya? Yokk,, kesini rame- rame cari tau,,


**Pacarku hape! What's?**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

Rate: T

Pair: Uchiha Itachi dan Family

Genre: family, humor, Romance?

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

Author's **pov**

**OOC**

Typo, garing, membosankan, alur monoton

Chaos's deskription, No need flamed

**So, don't like don't read**

Summary:

Tak lama tawapun memecah kesunyian ruangan itu yang memaksa rona merah di wajah Itachi.

Seorang Uchiha itachi_** "MERONA"**_, kenapa ya?

Yokk,, kesini rame- rame cari tau,,

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Tachii.., Itachi.., oiii.. Itachi.." panggil wanita paruh baya pada bongkahan diatas tempat tidur, seraya mengguncang bongkahan tersebut. Bosan karna tak mendapat tanggapan, wanita yang sudah dimakan usia walau masih tersirat jelas gurat kecantikan alami di ayu wajahnya, beranjak mendekati satu- satunya jendela dikamar itu. Dia mulai menyibak gorden yang menghalangi sinar sang surya seraya membuka lebar jendela tersebut.

Gerakan kecil dapat ditangkap akibat pancaran sinar yang mendesak menerobos tanpa halangan keruanga persegi itu. Dengan gesit wanita tadi menyingkirkan kain pembungkus bongkahan itu seraya berkata "Itachi, bangunlah nak.. tak seharusnya liburan dijadikan ajang malas- malasan". Benar, jika anda sudah menebak sekarang adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana keluarga dapat berkumpul tidak terkecuali pasangan muda- mudi yang akan mengadakan suatu acara yang disebut "kencan" dan bagi yang jomblo? Tentunya mencari gebetan atuhh..,, tapi bagaimana dengan para LDR?

"Minggu!, uuwaaa... dia akan marah.., hape, dimana hapeku?" teriak Itachi seraya bangun dan mengobrak- abrik tempat tidurnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi ada dikamar tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan seraya berkata "sudah cepat keruang makan, semua sudah menungumu" dan wanita itupun keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ya, buu" sahut Itachi.

Sementara itu Itachi kembali berkutat mencari benda persegi panjang yang dapat menangkap sesuatu yang disebut signal. "ketemu!" seru Itachi. Dia menekan- nekan tombol yang terdapat pada sesuatu yang disebut hape itu. " anda memiliki duapuluh satu dua belas pesan. "Sial, dia akan marah" jerit Itachi frustasi sambil mengacak surak arang lepeknya.

Deg.. deg.. deg.. jantuang Itachi berdebar keras saat ia membuka pesan yang diterimanya. Semua dari Kyuubi sang kekasih hati nan jauh disana. Isi pesan bermula dari kata 'selamat pagi' disertai icon senyum, kemudian pertanyaan 'kok ngak dibales' dengan icon cemberut dan kesal dan seterusnya sampai kata 'kamu punya gebetan lain ya disana' dengan icon marah dengan tanduk merah dan nafas yang tampak melenguh dari icon tersebut.

Tampang depresi tampak jelas di wajah Itachi. Dengan membulatkan tekat Itachi mengetik sebuah sms. Dan tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak- geriknya.

"Met, pagi chay.. sori tadi aku ketiduran.. maaf yaaa.. please.." send, Itachi mengirim pesan itu seraya mendekap hapenya sepenuh jiwa. Sementara mata yang mengawasi pikirannya mulai berkata dengan cadelnya" bang Itachi napain meluk- meluk hape sepelti itu"

"Tingg.." nada hape Itachi yang menandakan ad sms masuk. Segera dia buka.

"OWH!?" bales Kyuubi.

"Kok singkat sayang, kamu masih marah? Aku minta maaf lagi deh" bales Itachi. yang kemudian mempelototi hapenya.

"ting..", "hmm.. ya ku maafin, kamu dah sarapan? " bales Kyuubi. "I loph yuu" teriak Itachi seraya mencium hapenya dan dengan sigap membalasnya kembali. Melihat kejadian langka itu Bunsu Uchiha langsung berlari ke tempat Ibunya. "Sasuke" batin Itachi. "ah, ya. sarapan" ucap Itachi. setelah membasuh muka Itachi melenggang dengan menatap hapenya sambil tersenyum- senyum keruang makan. Dan setibanya..

"liat buu, bang Itachi mang PACALAN DENGAN HAPE" teriak bunsu Uchiha—Sasuke.

Singg..

"What's" teriak Itachi.

Tak lama tawapun memecah kesunyian ruangan itu yang memaksa rona merah di wajah Itachi. XD

.

.

.

**The End**

**Ayuri: bagaimana minna, jadi humor dan romancenya dapatkah? Hehee..Ya, udah langsung aja RnR yaaa **

**Dan..**

Ayuri: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou.. **

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong Yuri semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna Yuri juga tak mengerti apa yang Yuri tuliskan.. (^^)V

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_** R n' R **


End file.
